Strike
Strike was the main antagonist of CN Crossover Nexus and Into the Wereverse by Frozarburst. He was a tall muscular man with purple skin, a red and black suit and left cybernetic prosthetic. He wields a massive super cannon used to freeze anyone he targets. In his debut and only official Cartoon Network appearance, Strike was responsible for summoning various heroes from different worlds/cartoons to the ruined CN City and turning them to stone using his laser in order to feed himself energy to strengthen his power. Only Ben, K.O., Garnet, and Raven survived and were able to come up with a way to destroy him using a combined attack from each of the four. Upon his defeat, they reversed the effects of his freeze ray to save everyone in the city before returning to their worlds. However, the Toon Wars would quickly begin soon after, and Strike would return later in Into the Wereverse as the main antagonist once again; this time coming from a different timeline where he succeeded in his plan in the special. Upon meeting the mass number of Gumballs from various timelines in the void of the Syndicate Timeline, Strike reveals that he is an entity in the Cartoon Network Universe born specifically to carry out his task from the crossover no matter what until he became an anomaly, much like the Syndicate, by breaking his script limitations and manipulating the heroes with his knowledge of the Fourth Wall. After they killed each other, none were left to oppose Strike, and he went on to borrow a time portal from Samurai Jack's world to visit the Toon Wars Timeline where he found that the Syndicate's Time Drive portals were still active and could be manipulated into his favor. With all the time portals opened, Strike wishes to travel to each of them to continue to fuel his power and repeat what he did to his timeline. But immediately, every Gumball, with Penny, Anais, and Bobert, attacks and disarms him, rendering him unable to fight back. He asks why Gumball is so strong here when in the special he was easy to freeze like all the other cartoons. Which Gumball and his counterparts retort by asking Strike why if he is now free from his cycle why isn't he exploring himself and all the other worlds instead of attacking them on sight. Surprised and in agreement with their words, Strike realizes his wrongdoings and sends all the AU Gumballs safely to their homes while also vowing to return to his timeline to restore everyone. Before he leaves, however, he thanks Toon Wars Gumball stating that he would likely never have the same experience had it not been for his wisdom. Throughout the New Beginnings series by Jenniferthehuman, the Strike is frequently referenced to by name for many elements borrowed from his design, including his attack on CN City during Crossover Nexus. Trivia * It is stated that Strike and his freeze ray are the physical embodiment of cancellation. However, even after being restored, a mass majority of the shows freed are either still long gone or about to end. In regards to the Fourth Wall, these shows are still on a loop if they've had a proper ending or they're frozen due to cancellation. ** Similarly in context of the real world, although OK K.O. Let's be Heroes was in CN Crossover Nexus as a primary show, it would quickly be under-marketed for a second season potentially crippling its views leading to cancellation. Thankfully, come the end of the series, it would regain it's publicity and cult following, being regarded as one of Cartoon Network's best and most creative shows of the modern era. * Ironically, MiniKoontzy points out that although Strike was designed by CN to cancel or destroy its own cartoons, in a way, he ends up giving some of them more recognition and popularity as a result * Due to his existence as an entity created by Cartoon Network itself, Strike is fully aware of the Fourth Wall and its functionality but wasn't able to tap into that knowledge to his advantage beyond what he did in the special until he became his timeline's anomaly (much like the Syndicate in the Toon Wars Timeline). *Frozarburst often jokes that Strike resembles a turtle from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles without his shell due to the shape of his face and gap in his teeth. *Strike is one of the few villains in Toon Wars who is redeemed or influenced directly or indirectly by Gumball. The others include Rob and Anais Watterson. *Strike makes a cameo referring back to his appearance in Crossover Nexus in OK K.O. Let's be Heroes' final episode. *Though CN Crossover Nexus did not have an official origin beyond what he does in the special, Strike's backstory was briefly introduced in Into the Wereverse to add more depth to his character as he only appeared in the crossover. *Strike refers to KO, Garnet, Ben, and Raven as "Squirt," "Afro," and "The Crappy Reboots." Category:Characters Category:Strike Category:OK K.O. Let's be Heroes Category:CN City Category:CN Crossover Nexus Category:Cartoon Network Category:Villains